Faker
by I-really-do-bite
Summary: Bella isnt who she says she is.
1. Faker

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN TWILIGHT!!!! Really? Darn. It's not mine.**

**A/N:**** So this is a new story. I noticed that when I put up chapter six to NAS, I got no reviews. This upset me a little seeing as how I worked so hard on it.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Faker**

They always told me I wasn't normal; might as well go with it. Other than physical appearance you wouldn't be able to tell I was messed up. I'm not mentally retarded and I don't have cancer. I have something called CIPA; **C**ongenital **I**nsensitivity to **P**ain with **A**nhidrosis. I can't feel pain, so I have to pretend. Other than that, I am completely normal. Well, almost; I was normal until I met the 'scene' crowd. Mom was away a lot with her new traveling boyfriend. My dad Charlie lived a long way away. I made not so normal friends. I dyed my hair pink and white. I got snakebites, a nose ring, an eyebrow ring and tongue ring. I got two tattoos; one was stars going all the way up from my ankle and up my side around my back and shoulder that rested above my left boob. I bought every type of clothing and shoes. Miniskirts, knee-length skirts, long skirts, tank tops, tee-shirts, hoodies, sweaters, jeans, high-heels, skate shoes, flip flops, sandals. Lots of hats and sunglasses and headbands. All of this was black, white, red, or some kind of neon. OH! And I had TONS of makeup; in every color of course. I was mainly outrageous, but it was the kind of lifestyle I liked.

So one day I decided to go live with my dad, I had only visited in the summer, and the house was getting pretty lonely. He didn't know that much about the real me; I always wore a wig and took out my piercings. I also pretended to feel pain when I was with him because he didn't know about my condition. But since I had decided to move there for a while, I needed to change. I skipped school and went to the hair salon. Mimi almost threw a fit when I told her I wanted her to even out my hair, and dye it brown; but she did anyway. When I got home I dragged out a few big suitcases that my mom used to use. They were just plain black but that didn't bother me, it was my favorite color. I also got out a few Tupperware containers and put all my ear-rings, and nose-rings, and other piercings into one. All of my scene jewelry like my favorite brass-knuckles necklace went into another Tupperware container. I went back out to the mall and blew a few hundred dollars on an entire new wardrobe, but this time more in browns, grays, and forest-greens. When I got back to the house I put all my outrageous clothes into one suitcase and set it aside with all my other scene stuff. The new wardrobe went into the normal stack; the one with all new jewelry and shoes. So basically I traded my old life in and settled for normalcy. I bought lots of new makeup and lots of foundation to cover all of my piercing holes and tattoos. I bought a new life; literally! I still kept all of my old stuff though; I would just stuff it into a storage space when I got to Forks.

I went to the airport and put all of my stuff on the cargo place knowing that I would get there before my stuff did. They boarded the plane and I was told to put all electronics away; but the flight attendant just stared at me. Everyone else stared at me too. Did I not put enough foundation on? Did I not take my piercings out? Did Mimi forget a spot in my hair that I hadn't noticed? Oh well, I closed my eyes and then when I opened them I heard that all electronics were allowed to be turned on. I flipped on my side-kick and texted my best friend Barbie. Her actual name was Gina. But no one in my crowd actually called her that; just like everyone except my dad called me Frenzy. He called me by my godforsaken real name…Isabella. The name I would have to start using in my Podunk little school.

/Hey Barbie. I is on da plane. How is u? /was my text

\I am gonna miss u so much frenzy! I will!!!!!\ she replied in a heartbeat

/Lol. But I can't talk long. /

\Byeas babe! \

I clicked my phone shut and started to fall asleep.

\WAIT!\ my phone buzzed

/What? / I texted back

\Did u tke ur contacts out? \

/Awh Sht! That's why ppl are staring… lol/

\lol. Byeas Frenzy\

/bye Barbie/

I kept my contacts in until I got out of the plane. I looked at them; neon pink. So that WAS why people were staring at me. I put them in the contact holders in my purse. I got all my stuff and waited for my dad to pick me up. When he arrived, I got in the car. We didn't talk much. I went up to my room and put all of my stuff away. I left the house and ordered a storage spot and put all of my scene stuff in it. When I got back to the house and dad showed me my old-school truck. That thing; I LOVE IT! The next day I went to school like a normal kid. It was halfway through the school year though. But I started feeling odd; cut off. At my old school I was popular with my own friends, but an outcast to everyone else. Nothing in the relationship department ever worked for me. I just knew it wouldn't work here either. When I went through the day, it was pretty boring, but then I saw some hot kid in the cafeteria. He looked at me like he was frustrated that I moved here. His eyebrows were furrowed. He was also in my Biology class. When I looked over I saw that he had practically broken the table. How could someone be that strong? I mean, didn't these tables come from some school factory or something? I guess I smelled weird. That couldn't be it! I had put on my special Rose Date perfume! When the bell rang, he bolted out the door. I sat there in my seat; stunned. It took a while for me to even think about moving. When the teacher came over I jumped.

"It's time to leave now Miss Swan." He pointed to the door

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and pulled out my IPod. Eat The Children Raw by Ot3p blared out; almost making me deaf. I gathered my stuff and went to my beastly truck. The seat creaked as my bags hit it. I jumped in and drove home. When I got there I emailed all of my friends; but I put special effort into the letters of Barbie, Rafiki, Mayhem, Suicide, and Razor. They were my best buddies in the whole world. I took out a brush and started to comb my new, horrible hair. I was tired so I went to bed quietly. I hadn't noticed how horrible my dream had been until I woke up sweaty and crying silently. Everyone I knew had died even Cafeteria Boy. I didn't understand my connection with him. It was like somehow I loved him even though I didn't know his name. I looked at the window and saw that it was open; but the scary part was that I saw Cafeteria Boy's face. I had to be hallucinating. I looked down and saw that I was shaking. I closed the window. I hadn't been this scared in forever; not since the drugs. I shook my head and almost every thought escaped. But that kid's face was stuck in my mind.

I had never liked anyone like this. No one!

The next morning I tried my hardest to look nice. I wanted to be with him. I curled my hair a little and put on a little extra mascara. When I got to school, he wasn't there; I looked everywhere. I was desperate just to see him. I had never fallen this hard for a boy I didn't even know. It was bound to end in disaster, but I wanted to play this out.

**A/N: ****That's my new story!**


	2. Lies and a New Tattoo

**DISCLAIMER:**** Why does everyone have to put these in each chapter? I'd guess that after the first disclaimer… people would figure out that we don't own it. Especially since we're in a FANFICTION PLACE! But here goes: I don't own Twilight…….Imagine that. **

**A/N:**** So I'm writing the second chapter to this story. Obviously. Please review. Okay. How about the seventh reviewer will have their own character in my next story? Or even in one of my existing stories? However they picture them. Please? Review?**

**CHAPTER TWO: Lies and a New Tattoo**

By lunch I had already had five guys ask me out. I said no to all of them of course, even though it would have made me popular to say yes; all of them were on the football team. After I said no to Mike some girl came up and asked me out. Her name was Jaime and she was very pretty. But that probably wouldn't have helped my situation any; to seem lesbian or bi in any way shape or form. I went through the day and when I got to my truck I counted out my money. Six hundred dollars would suffice I supposed. The nearest tattoo parlor was about twenty minutes away from the school so it was rather close. The tattoo parlor was about an hour away from my house in Phoenix. When I stepped into the door of the parlor, one of the big men tried to escort me out; insisting that I was in the wrong place.

"A pretty lady like you doesn't need a tattoo" she said

"What if I already have a few and I want another one?" I argued

"What?" he was surprised.

I showed him my drawing of the tattoo I wanted and he gasped. I wanted a keyhole tattooed over where my heart was. To finish the tattoo I wanted a skeleton key and a ribbon to be tattooed to look like a necklace, hanging down on my chest. The man swallowed and told me that it would be 500 dollars, hoping to make me leave because it cost so much. I handed him five 100 dollar bills. He led me to a work room and started getting everything sterilized and set up. I took off my shirt when the time came and put in my headphones when he got to work. It didn't hurt too terribly bad, though it did sting for a while after it was done. I left with a bandage across my chest and around the back of my neck. At school the next day people asked why. I told them I had to have surgery on one of my vertebrae and some small heart surgery done. They believed me because I had always been a good liar. At lunch; the only time that anything interesting ever happened, I set up a fake biography for my fellow school mates. I was born in Arizona and lived as a timid and shy girl until my mom got remarried. Then I moved to Forks to help my dad because he was getting old. I told them that I had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and that I didn't have any friends there. That the reason I was so smart was that I had so much time to study in Arizona. I told them that everyone in Arizona called me Bella and not Isabella; even though everyone really called me Frenzy. Once they had what they thought was my real past, it spread around town in the little Podunk community grapevine that every small town; namely Forks, has.

When my tattoo finally healed, I looked at it and admired it in my mirror for hours. The man that did it, Geromy Smith, had done a great job. My new tattoo was the sex right there; as Barbie would have said. To pass the time I cleaned my room and got everything organized for in the morning. I booted up my computer and while I was waiting for it to turn on, I took a shower. The cold water invigorated me and opened my pores when I washed my face. Some of the extra hair dye ran off in the shower, making my hair look more like a natural and faded brown. When I stepped out of the shower I brought out a blow dryer and dried my hair as I ran a brush though it. I looked at the finished product and actually felt content with my boring hair. I reached up to feel it, it was soft and wavy. It brought out memories from before I dyed it; mainly me in ballet class. I had been an exquisite dancer, but had dropped out of the class when I was twelve; to go into hip hop dancing. Of all of the things I could have said for myself, I could never say I had ever been clumsy. But my dad seemed to think I was clumsy, so I pretended to trip and stumble whenever I was around him; something that I had to start doing again now that I moved to Forks. I practiced in the wall sized mirror, stumbling and tripping my way around the room as I gathered things for school tomorrow. When I was absolutely sure that I could fool anybody I stopped. I made sure my school books were ready and in my book-bag before I even thought about laying out my clothes for in the morning. I stripped and put my clothes in the hamper in the hall. I looked at my body and tried to see it as a stranger would. All of the scars looked painful but I knew they weren't; even though they should have been. The tattoos that once gave me comfort and self –confidence of my scene body, now looked foreign and strange on my new body,; the one without piercings and with new brown hair. If a stranger had been looking in the window like they used to do in Phoenix, they would have gotten a shock at my appearance. Surely someone so young and innocent looking wouldn't have tattoos of this multitude, even if there were only three; technically. My massive stars tattoo, the black wings that spanned my back, and my new skeleton key tattoo. After I had gotten the new tattoo I had gone out and bought a specially formulated foundation; meant to cover up large tattoos. Still looking in the mirror I brushed my hair and put it in a high pony tail. If I had been in Phoenix I would have shut the blinds for what I was about to do next; but I was on the second floor and no one cared enough to look here in Forks. Since I don't feel pain I have to check myself for any major injuries. No major cuts; good. No cuts in my mouth; good. No internal problems; good. Everything seemed good. So I put on some boxer and a tank top and crawled in bed. But then I got up and opened the window for a nice breeze. I slept fitfully that night; it felt like someone was watching me. I got that creepy crawly feeling that someone kept staring at me. I woke up with a start at three a.m. I got up and gathered all of my shower essentials because I had sweat while I slept and smelled like bad body odor. So I took another shower but I didn't blow dry my hair this time. I put some mousse and gel mix in it and ruffled it so it would dry in some funky style. Then I brushed it to give it some frizz; to look kind of natural but still pretty. I got out and went to my big wall sized mirror and put on my specialized foundation. When I looked at my body next I couldn't even tell that I had ever gotten a tattoo. I had an odd feeling next; I knew I had tattoos but I couldn't see any. I knew I had put foundation on them but it was still an odd feeling. It was a feeling that somehow made me feel insane; like a bad case of amnesia. I shook out the thoughts from my head and got dressed in something I wanted to wear but then changed out of it because it looked scene. I settled on a pretty white long-sleeved shirt with a green flower pattern and jeans, with some brown work boots. When I got to school, I saw Cafeteria Boy; I was so excited. He was next to his car and talking to the Pixie. I debated going over to them but I didn't. It was just a high school crush. Mike walked past me and asked where my bandages were. I told him in an exasperated tone that my 'surgery' wounds had healed. The day went by slowly and when I got home I cooked Charlie some food and went to bed early after checking myself. I was going to talk to Cafeteria Boy tomorrow.

**A/N:**** So this story is just how I would have written Twilight. It only follows that plot line. The exact things don't happen. I put in new info and info I wish would have been there. The events in this story will not mirror Twilight; it will only kind of follow the plot.**


End file.
